Ash Ketchum: The Rising of a Hero
by xTheODSTx
Summary: Ash Ketchum is the chosen hero, the one to fight against the PokePhilet Empire that has brought darkness and shame across the once beautiful Pokemon Universe we have come to love. Leading the Resistance with friends, new and old, he will go onto his quest of saving the world. He must face trials of betrayal, love, death, and loss in order to conquer himself and the evil empire!
1. Intro of Darkness!

**CHAPTER1: INTRO OF DARKNESS**

**So, anybody that bothers reading this of course, I have had an idea pop into my head. All my favorite writers, who yo should know already, have each delved into interesting thoughts. A civil war, fusion knights, and others have got me thinking into things I probably shouldn't even go in. Well, to late for that!**

**I hope you like this idea. I think it is pretty interesting. Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

_Years ago, a strange but powerful empire rose up against the Pokemon world we know and come to love. This empire was made up of Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and many others. They put their resources together to take control of our beautiful society. We had no idea that they already had control of our leaders, politicians, and even some of the people involved in Gyms and the Pokemon League. They stayed undetected as they each caught their Legendary Pokemon, the ones they used to bring terror into the hearts of our citizens. Even those who rebelled as quickly as possible, where eradicated as fast as they appeared. The empire still goes on, brainwashing the children into believing what ever they said._

_Then, a hero seemed to emerge from the darkness of our crumbling society. A boy and his beloved Pikachu rose out to defeat the evil of our fallen world. Friends he met along the way would help and/or betray him in his quest. He is the chosen one. He either will survive and bring this Arceus-forsaken empire down, or go down with it. That is and always will be..his destiny._

_We shall follow him, and watch him succeed, or fail, if he does not have the strength or the will to move on. He must endure hardship, betrayal, love, hate, and the deaths of friends if he wants to save us. Anything else, and the lives of many will be consumed by the darkness of the Pokephilet Empire._

* * *

"Crap! They are still behind us!" Ash said, a little annoyed, as he ducked just in time to dodge an incoming Hyper Beam from his pursuers. He continued pushing on with Pikachu, moving from tree to tree, praying he would make it out alive, like he did everyday. With Pikachu in his arms, injured, he pushed on for him. He wanted to make sure his friend was safe, no matter what it took.

As another Hyper Beam flew by and split the tree he was heading to in half, he sprinted to the next one. He had no plans of slowing down. At least, not yet. All his Pokemon were fatally injured in that last ambush. He thought he could take them. He didn't plan on them bringing reinforcements. Ash still couldn't believe it happened.

But he needed to focus on surviving right now. He was suppose to have back up IF he did run into a little bit of trouble. Too bad that the "little bit" was a squad of Philet Soldiers. Ash jumped over a fallen tree log, almost sliding in the mud from the current downpour that was actually helping him in his escape. The soldiers had to return their Rapidash due to it, which he thanked Arceus for.

He made it out of the forest, only to be greeted by another squad of 3, making hi being surrounded by 6 men and their ferocious Pokemon. Ash had nothing he could do. All of his were decommissioned from their previous encounters.

Ash chuckled, looking at his surrounding. They were forming a perfect circle around him. There was no way he could push through like he did last time. His options seemed to decrease as the minutes passed by.

"Haha! Give up Ketchum. You can't get out now. None of you "Resistance" buddies are here to save you. Just turn yourself in." Ash looked at the offending man with a smirk on his face. No matter what happened, he never gave up. "Trust me. I have been in worse situations."

All the soldiers chuckled, which amazed Ash. "Wow, I didn't think you guys had a sense of humor. I have been proven wrong twice today." The Sergeant eyed him with an eyebrow raised. "Twice, Ketchum?"

Ash snickered, which put all the soldiers on edge. They couldn't figure out why this kid was so positive. Was he just overconfident? He used his hand to wipe some of the hardening mud from his face, then looked over each and every one of them. "I didn't think I would get back up."

One of the soldiers wearing what seemed to be armor issued to a private in the military jumped up right beside Ash, enlarging a Pokeball in his right hand before speaking. "Sorry boys! Pidgeot! Get us out of here!"

The Pokeball was thrown straight up into the air. When it opened and the familiar white burst from its core, a proud majestic bird came out. The bird launched itself at the ground in a blinding;y fast speed before any of the grunts could react. The deserter and Ash hopped on just at the right time, zooming away into the wind, heading east. The grunts looked on, speechless and unmoving. They stayed that well until their commander ordered them back to base, another mission failed. The boss was not going to be happy. Not that he ever was.

* * *

Ash loved feeling the rain and wind rush against his face. It was his reward for a job well done. Good thing he had his friend get his way into their organization. His months of planning, recon, and spying were done. His friend ripped of his white, standard issue helmet, shaking his hair free. His hair fell back down below his ears, not exactly touching his shoulders. He gasped as he also felt the rain and wind on his face. Enjoying the feeling of flying once more. His radiating green eyes sparkled with joy at his new freedom.

"You know what, Ash? I hated that place. It felt more like a prison than a base. I would hate to be captured there. I felt like criminal being a soldier." Ash laughed loudly at his remark, stroking his unconscious Pikachu. He would get a good bowl of food when they get back. "Thanks to you, I wont be."

"Yeah, but my position there means no more of their resources, intelligence, or beds. Man, fluffy pillows are the best!" The ex-soldier looked off, noticing the rain starting to come to a halt. Ash looked off into the setting sun. Good. Darkness means being able to go out. In the day, you avoid scavenging or the like. If you get caught, you have to move you base of operations. The truth was that when they found an actual underground base, although abandoned, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. You dont want the enemy finding out that secret.

"Good to be heading home, Ash. I need to catch up on some actual sleep. Much needed sleep."

Ash smirked at that, then looked at his friend. "Even without fluffy pillows?" The ex-soldier nodded, a smirk of his own now plastered on his face. "I' think I'll manage without."

"Good, soldier! You have quite the welcoming committee back home!" Ash said, pointing ahead to where they were going. The young man groaned, thinking onto what he was to expect at this reunion of sorts. " A hug, a slap, and a 'what took you so long;. Gotta love being in the Resistance!"

Ash looked down at his Pikachu, who was just now reawakening from his rest, one that he deserved. Ash smiled, scratching his best friends chin, earning himself with a few noises of content.

"Heck yes soldier," Ash said, still having his usual grin tattooed on his face. He mind started to go into subject he would rather not think about. Ones pertaining to an attractive friend of his, one he cared deeply about. He couldn't stop himself. He needed someone's opinion other than his own. "Michael?"

Michael looked toward Ash, then went put his focus back into flying, "Yeah?" Ash looked at the trees they were passing by in a heartbeat, then looked back at the ex-soldier. "Do you have anyone special waiting for you back at the base? I mean, seriously. That special someone you would die for no matter what?"

Michael seemed to drift off into his own thoughts, digging for a possible answer that would sate him. He didn't have to give a name did he? "I guess you can say that. Why Ash? You seem troubled."

Ash just sighed looking up into the clouds that displayed colors of red, yellow, and various others.. He had that special someone he would do anything for. Her strong blue eyes that he got lost in all the time. Her bear hugs that greeted him whenever he returned to base, mission or not. Her beautiful brown hair, her personality. They way she stood up for herself and her friends. Everything he saw in a "perfect match." Yet, she was so far away from his grasp. He never got that "perfect moment" they had in the old movies he use to pay money to see.

Whenever he got the courage, something always came up. Whether a battle, or an attack, or even the occasional meeting, he would get interrupted. He wouldn't have the guts for a couple days afterward, then it would happen again. He always told himself:"Is she is safe, that is enough for me." But now, it didn't feel like it was enough. He felt like there was a hole that could only be filled with her. No matter what he did. Nothing could fill it. He needed it to be.

Michael thought the exact same thing, and still does. As long as that certain girl was beyond the enemies reach, he would feel complete. But so far, that was proving to be more and more difficult as the days went by. Heck, he realized he needed her when he was in that hell-hole position of a Philet soldier. He just needed a plan, as did Ash.

The problem was making one that would actually work.

They both slowly emptied their mind of such thought, they would sleep on those later. They both smiled as they thought of home-base. Their friends awaited them, ans they awaited their friends.

* * *

**So, what do think of the opening chapter. This is just theory, so sorry if it is too short. I have been thinking about this for month. This IS a May/Ash centric story, unlike my other one. I don't know why, but Sapphire Desire seems more focused on my OC's. I hope this story will not be the same.**

**Okay, tell me what you think!**


	2. The Sacrifice

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Sorry for the title change! Anyway, thanks for giving this a chance! Now, on with this story!**

* * *

**Ash: The Rising of a Hero Chapter 2: The Sacrifice**

"Rai-Rai-chu!" Raichu exclaimed, electricity forming on his cheeks for about the fifth time this week. May was having more and more of issue in calming down. A dish of food didn't even work anymore. It was obvious what was wrong. It missed its trainer. He felt so alone, felt guilty for not coming along. He just couldn't bring himself to stay in a Pokeball for an undetermined amount of time. It was too much of a challenge for him.

He wasn't worried like all the others. He knew his trainer could handle himself, he just felt bad for letting him go without him at his side, like he had always been. He felt like he had abandoned his best friend to face the most horrible things of the world by his lonesome, which was pretty much what happened.

"Come on Raichu!" May cooed with her best "sweet and charming" voice she could muster, which would have worked on just about anything. But not Raichu, unfortunately. He was determined. And when he was, nothing could stop him. A trait he retrieved from his trainer, obviously. "He is coming back soon, I promise."

"Rai!" Raichu stomped its foot on the ground, leaving a dent on the metal table he was currently inhabiting. He didn't care, he needed to see him. Now, to be in fact. His cheeks still charged, he stood on all fours, growling at her. She was simply in the way, he didn't want to hurt her. But if he felt he had to, he wouldn't hesitate one bit.

"I know. I understand. I hate it when someone you care about is gone for such a long time. Its unbearable. It feels like you can't just stand around and do nothing." May looked at Raichu, noticing that he posture relaxed a bit, his eyes showing sadness and pain, the same she felt.

"_Well, not exactly," _she thought to herself. But she did understand where he was coming from.

A person you spend half of your life with eventually comes to take a special place inside you. One that seemed to never be complete without them. May knew this feeling all to well. She placed her hand on her heart like she did so many times when thinking of **him.**

He was charismatic, brave, he never let anything get him down in the dumps, at least not for long. He was a great leader as well. The best one possible in the times they currently lived in. Although not the brightest, he still came up with things that no one else could, and he always had a plan. He was just that unique, apparently.

"_Too bad he is so dense!"_ She shook her head in frustration, not noticing Raichu tilting his head in confusion._ "After all the hints I have given!" _She remembered all the times she 'tried to attempt' to admit her feelings, although she usually failed. She still couldn't get over her shyness when it came to him. It wasn't in her personality to be shy, at least that what she said. But whenever she managed to actually imply she did, he was always too busy with something else to register what she thought was a clear indication. It ticked her off, a little too much.

"Chu!" She looked down, just now realizing Raichu was shaking her arm, trying to straighten her out of the trance she had been in. She mentally jumped for joy, Raichu wasn't PO'ed anymore, but she thought she did her best to contain her feelings, which didn't work so well for her, apparently.

She sighed, looking at the time on her PokeDex. "_ ...what did he get himself into this time?" _She groaned as she thought of what could have possibly gone wrong.

* * *

"Pidgeot, we need to hurry it up!" Michael looked back behind them, noticing some Philet soldiers on their own flying Pokemon. A Salamence and Flygon to be exact, but he could care less about the details. They were getting chased, and they were to close to home. They would have to lose them THEN go back to base.

"Michael, we need to think of something!" Ash continued to hang on to Pikachu. Even though now awake, he still wasn't in the right health to protect them.

"I've noticed, sir!" He said this with bitter sarcasm, Ash just shook his head, trying to think of something. Another Ice Beam shot by them, even though it missed, they could feel the chill. Pidgeot continued its evasive maneuvers to dodge the attacks, and it was working. For now...

"Okay Ash, I have a plan! Take this!" Michael handed Ash a default Pokeball, and nodded at him. Ash tossed it to there right. A red, dragon-like Pokemon emerged from the white energy, giving it's trainer a loud roar, immediately understanding the situation.

"Ash, get on him. He will fly you to safety." Ash looked at his friend, although they had only been friends for a year, he couldn't imagine himself leaving Michael like this.

"I can't do that." Ash looked at the Pokemon that flying perfectly beside them, a simple distance away to where Ash could easily jump to him without problem. The only problem was that he refused to do so.

"Ash." Michael started, earning him the attention from the Resistance leader. "They need you. If you want to help thousands of people be able to live their lives to the fullest, you must understand you WILL sacrifice others to achieve this goal. It's unavoidable."

Ash moaned, still in denial. Michael's two Pokemon continued to fly at a constant speed, still dodging the attacks that were being launched at them.

"We fight to make the impossible possible, Ash! That is our focus!" Ash looked at his friend, then gave him a short nod, full of sadness and regret.

"I am sorry, Michael." Ash felt the tears about to come. He still couldn't take the responsibility of risking a friend's life.

"Don't be. I have no regrets. Besides, who said this was the end." Ash was still surprised to see the ex-soldier have a smile in these dire moments. These moments could be his last, yet he continued to fight for his friends. Ash admired him for this, and decided to jump to the awaiting Pokemon to be able to say that Michael did not make his sacrifice in vain.

"Okay Ash! See ya on the other side!" Michael and Pidgeot made a U-turn into the Philet soldiers, an attempt to get Ash the available distraction he needed to escape. "Come get me suckers!" Pidgeot shouted its own taunt as well as they zoomed by the soldiers, earning their attention. Ash laughed at how easily they got side-tracked.

Ash let a single tear fall as he saw a Hyper Beam finally hit Pidgeot, making him and Michael spiral down into the emptiness of the forest. "There is no time, Pikachu." He said, as Pikachu started to pout in protest, wanting to save Michael from his fate. "We are no good to him dead."

As Ash and Pikachu flew away on Michael's Charizarrd, he thought of what he was going to tell the others. "We need to tell them, Pikachu. They deserve to know." Pikachu uttered a noise signifying his agreement, although he still felt bad about abandoning Michael. Ash felt the same way, but he flew on anyway.

"May he go down fighting if he must go down at all..."

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" The young man got his request, only to be shoved on the ground, which wasn't a new feeling to him. The only problem was the bruises he had already received from his punishment.

"So, are you gonna tell us." The soldier in black,the armor and color showing his rank and personality at the same, laughed. He stopped, and held his finger to his left ear before speaking.

"No sir. I only got the one who has managed to sneak his way into our ranks. The other got away..." The man looked at the young man as he got his new orders. He chuckled very lightly, but enough to let the ex-soldier hear him.

"You got it. I will get the information." The Colonel grabbed the boy by the neck of his shirt, lifting him in the air a good twelve inches. "You will tell me what I want to know."

The prisoner spit on the Colonel's helmet. The commanding officer threw him at the wall. Michael managed to slow himself down enough not to run into it. The officer punched him int mouth, causing the Resistance member to fall to the ground.

"You are gonna to have to do better than that. I went through tougher crap than this in basic training."

The colonel laughed at his remark before starting to talk toward the prisoner.

"You are gonna regret saying that, sonnie."

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone!" Ash yanked the ice pack from the girl's hand, his was in no mood to be questioned right now. Unfortunately, he had no choice in the matter.

"Ash, you have done some stupid stuff before...but leaving a friend to die! Are you insane!" The girl put her hands on her hips in frustration from his actions. "I mean, come on! You couldn't convince him to-"

"No I couldn't Misty! Everyone knows how stubborn he is!" Misty stepped back from the sheer force he spoke with. She had never seen Ash like this. She then realized what she had done. Her face softened into one of compassion.

"I am so sorry Ash. I should of known you would have stopped him if you could." Ash looked at ground, Misty noticing a tear fall from his eyes. Before she had the chance to comfort him, another one of his friends walked in. Misty nodded at her, said her good byes to Ash, then left it all to her.

"Hey Ash..." He looked into her eyes, allowing her to see how broken he was from the experience. He looked back to the ground, and started sobbing. She took her place next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to relax from her touch, which found a little surprising. Too bad there was no time for those thought. He needed to be comforted, ASAP.

"I wish I could say I know how it feels, but I can't." Ash nodded from her comment, not doing much else other than wiping the ever-coming tears from his eyes. "All I can know for sure is that I can say, he did it for the right reason."

Ash rubbed his nose, looking into her sapphire eyes. "How so?"

She put her forefinger on her chin in contemplation. "He knew you were too important to risk, and saw that you should go instead of him. He knew, Ash, that we couldn't risk losing you. He did it for us, not himself. And that is why he shall be remembered in our fight. We shall shout his name when we deliver the final blow to this evil empire."

Ash stood up, looking down her with the confidence back in his eyes, a smile on his face. Not a fake one, but a legit one, one she hadn't seen in a while.

"You're right,May!" Ash offered her his hand, pulling her up off the couch they had been sitting on. May took his hand and was pulled, a little too closely for comfort. She felt his breath on her neck, a tingling feeling she had never felt before. There was almost no space left between them. As a blush crept its way onto both their faces, they jumped away from each other in embarrassment.

"Okay." Ash started, the red tint leaving his face. " We need to make a plan. Michael must be avenged in anyway we can."

May nodded, still not being able to speak from their close proximity moments before, nodded in agreement. Ash tilted his hat at her, then left the room to tell the others about what happened, and what they were going to do about it.

"Whew. That was close." May followed after him, returning back to her normal self again. A smile on her face, she greeted her friends and partners with her usual cheerfulness.

* * *

"The boy has very impressive willpower." The Colonel's hologram projection stood before the General, giving him an update from their recent capture of a very important Resistance soldier.

"I would be surprised if he didn't." The General looked at his data pad, which contained a load of information on their new prisoner. "He is just like his father. It would be a shame he ended up the same way as him."

"Why is that sir?" The Colonel had his head slightly tilted in question, why was this kid so important. Why didn't they just execute him?"

"Let's just say he has a...unique gift that we need. It will help us more than you imagine." The General put down his data pad and crossed his legs. "Anything else to report, Officer?"

"That is all, sir." The soldier saluted the General, earning him one back.

"Dismissed!"

* * *

Michael looked at his cell, doing his best to relax his mind and body from today's session. He looked at the ceiling n contemplation. They were either going to find out what about him, or they were going to kill him. Neither option seemed that pleasing in his mind. But then again, he knew that it would be tough when he sacrificed himself for his commander and friend.

And he still didn't regret it. Not a bit. Even though he analyzed it many time by now, he still found no fault in his actions. He felt accomplished, and he would rather die like that then leaving in a God forsaken hole ine the ground. Ironically, he was in one right now.

Another reason why he didn't' feel worried or panicked was because he had a plan. It was a long shot, but if it worked. He would be able to see her again.

And that was the only thing he could hope for at the time. The thought of being able to see her face again was what kept him going. Her and only her. And don't forget Raichu.

He was almost tired of waiting. He wanted to act, to break out and see them all. But he needed to have patient, over eagerness could get him killed. He needed to act like he had no where to go in front of these guys.

But he couldn't wait to long. It could cost him his life.

"Yes, Ash? Need another update?" The soldier looked to his left and right, making sure no one saw him. This get could him killed for sure. H looked back at the small screen on his wrist-watch.

"Is he there?" The soldier saw the despair in his leader's eyes. Luckily, he had good new this time.

"I believe so." Ash sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead. This had been bothering him for the last couple hours. The soldier coughed though, which got Ash's attention.

"But I think they know..."

Ash looked at him, that same look coming back to his face. "You mean...?"

"I am afraid so. You need to act now." The soldier turned his head sharply to his right, but saw nothing. Not even a shadow. He made sure that nothing bad was happening as he turned back to his watch.

"I can't, Seth."

Seth looked at him with worry and shock. Why? How can he not? So many thoughts came into his head, why couldn't Ash Ketchum, the proud and confident Resistance leader not be able to do this.

"Michael told me I had to able to sacrifice one for many. I can't do it the other way around. I am so sorry, Seth." Seth looked to his feet, but a smile appeared on his face, which startled the living daylights out of Ash.

"Somehow I knew there would be complication...so I made a Plan B." Ash's eyes brightened at the sound of that.

"How can I help?"

Seth chuckled, amazed at how the mood of their predicament could change so rapidly."Sorry, Ash. You can't this time. I got this one." He turned off his watch and started walking to te right wing of the base.

"_This time... I will save him!"_

* * *

"Looks like his is safe everybody!" The whole room erupted in cheers and shouts of joy, and some fist pumps were included. The Resistance was not going to lose a proud member today, at least. They continued to howl and hoot there heads off. Although this wasn't exactly the best news, it was the only decent news they have heard in months.

"Everyone, get some shut eye, I think we all deserve it." Ash received very few refusals and complaints about it as they all head to their quarters. Well, most, anyway.

"Looks like you needed the good news, huh?" Ash turned around to see May walking up to him. She leaned her back against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. Ash sighed, rubbing his eyes. "...and a good sleep, too."

Ash looked at her, then snickered at her comment. "I have no time for beauty rest, May."

May huffed at that. "Arceus knows you need it." She looked at him with her usuay perky smile. Ash couldn't help but return it, it was an old habit of his that he never noticed he had before.

"Very funny. The way you look, May, you look like you get too much." Ash's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. May looked at him, and eyebrow raised, but found a blush bruning its way across her face. "Ash...was that a compliment?"

Ash looked at her, eying the smirk she had on her face. He allowed one to form on his face as well. "Take 'em when you get 'em, May." As he walked away, May found herself almost jumping for joy at what he said.

"_He called me beautiful. Didn't he? Yeah! Of course he did!"_ She jumped for joy, and found herself skipping down the hall. She couldn't help it. Ash has never called anyone pretty before. It was something to be proud of, in her opinion.

* * *

**My longest chapter ever! Written in one day too! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. The Escape Part 1

**Sorry for the wait. I have been busy doing stuff, my depression is long gone by now. Well, for now.**

**I hope you like my last chapter of Michael's Legendary Quest and Sapphire Desire, although I am sadly stuck on Sapphire Desire. Its kinda sad, It has never been this bad before :(.**

**But I am trying. Welcome back to my action-packed story Ash Ketchum:RoaH! Wish me luck!**

* * *

Where we left off:  
**CHAPTER TWO: THE SACRIFICE!**  
_Ash and Michael were being chased by the evil PokePhilet squad in the air. As an act of desperation, Micahel made the ultimate sacrifice to let allow Ash Ketchum, the Resistance Leader, to escape unharmed. Ash saw Michael go down with his own two eyes._  
_After a long wait, Intel states that he still alive, and that the enemy is trying to find a way to use his gift for their own purposes. Ash is unable to get him out of the Philet base that he is located in. But will their agents inside the organization get him out alive, or will they die along with him? Will he ever see the girl he loves again_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Escape, Part 1**  
Michael paced around the room for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, it would have been more if in wasn't for the occasional threats and beating he got almost every other hour of the day. He started to notice that were getting more and more annoyed at him now, the sessions becoming longer and more life threatening. He just couldn't tell about his gift. His blessing. His curse.

He wiped the blood from his nose once again, the blood starting to stop flowing, thank Arceus for that. He ate a piece of the stale bread they gave him Monday. It was Thursday now, the soldiers would tell him the days for some reason. Probably not good ones, too.  
He could feel it. Things were getting bad really quickly. He needed to act now. Today, or never again, for sure. He just needed the right time.  
_"Which seems to be taking forever."_ Michael groaned, his hands in his nasty and dirty hair, wishing he had the option to take a shower. He laughed at the thought of his mother telling him to bath, wash, and check for ticks everyday of his childhood.

He clinched his fist when he heard the door's lock release, watching another soldier walk in his cell, his temporary home.  
"Good morning, Mr. Genix."

* * *

Seth looked at the watch that was built into his right arm's armor. The time was going by too slowly. He was having trouble sitting down, standing around, or just pounding against the training dummy.

His shift for Genix was in two and half hours away from now. Who knew what they were doing to the poor teenager. Something you couldn't help but think about. And you didn't even want to. This base is well known for its torture and information extracting methods.

He knew, he had to watch it for his initiation into this dang place. He still couldn't get the images out of his mind. Wars have that impact on people. Some people are strong, like Ash and Michael. Others...aren't so lucky.

He wiped his face off with his sweat towel, and began walking toward the showers. He had plenty of time to waste, he was trying to make time fly by right now. His shift needed to start as soon as possible, for Michael's sake.

* * *

Ash checked the status update of the Resistance. Including Michael, they had lost three people. One man and a woman. Anne Queteg and Martin Vaslas both confident and capable people He remembered Michael being close friends with the both of them. If he ever did come back, he would probably not be the same.

He found it ironic how he said he couldn't waste anyone, yet so many people volunteered for the raid it was unbelievable. He turned them all down, saying he had people on the inside that could help Michael without risking too many lives. The volunteers had reluctantly complied.

Gary, Tracey, and Professor Oak were all busy healing Pokemon. Everyone was on their reserves, some down to their last two. Brock was also feverishly working as well, Gavin helping him as much as he could.

Pikachu and Pichu were attempting to boost the other Pokemon's morale. They needed as much as they could get. Raichu was still pretty depressed about his trainer. He has refused to eat the last couple of meals, not in the mood to eat while his trainer was probably starving, or worse.

May was busy comforting Misty. Michael was her best friend at this point. Gary couldn't do anything for his girlfriend due to his work at the clinic. Misty cried so many times that May looked like she might have been walking in the middle of a thunderstorm. May thought Raichu was bad.

Dawn had also been hurt by the young man's disappearance. Even Gavin had trouble consoling her, it was almost like he was putting her through therapy.

Gavin and Michael had never really gotten along. Michael was the kind of person that ran in head first, thinking he could save any and everyone. Michael would act first, and think later, not ever thinking of any possible consequences. He was reckless, headstrong, and stubborn. But for some reason unknown to him, everything went well for him. Well, except this last time around.

Michael was a great leader, dont doubt that. He would never throw anyone right into harm's way unless he saw no other way. He would send himself instead, no wanting to get anyone else injured. Michael believed in the sacrifice of one for many, which wasn't a bad philosophy. Gavin just wished that Michael would think up a few strategies here and there. It wasn't too much to ask for, right?

"I can't believe it! Gavin, why would he do that! There had to another way!" Dawn cried into the rebel's chest once again, drowning him in more tears. Gavin was blushing by how close they were, but he forced those thoughts out of his head rather quickly.

"He saw no other way. Can you blame him for being narrow minded?" Gavin winced at the way he said that. It wasn't meant to be an insult. He intended to point out that Michael could only think saving others, not himself.

"But why!" She shifted against him. As if trying to bury her sorrows deep into his chest. "Why would he do this to me! TO ALL OF US!" She continued to sob like that, finding no comfort in the pats on the back that Gavin gave her.

He couldn't help but feel jealous at how much she cared for him. She didn't cry like this when Ash didn't show up for quite a while.

"Dawn. Ash promised he would make it back. You know Ash rarely breaks his promises." Dawn sniffled, wiping her nose with her forefinger, her eyes and nose very puffy and red. She looked kinda cute like that.

"I guess your right. I need a tissue." Gavin handed her another one, looking down at the five empty boxes at the ground. She blew her nose, putting it in the huge trash can right next to her and Gavin.

"Let's see if we can find May. She had always been able to cheer you up. Besides, having a girl on girl chat could be good for you." Dawn nodded, getting up off the couch. She put her beanie on top of her head after brushing her hair a little bit. "Thanks Gavin."

"No problem. The least I can do." Dawn gave him a weak smile, then exited the room a little sluggishly. As soon as Gavin saw her leave, he laid back against the couch and let out a breath of air he had been saving for quite a while.

"Okay, now that this is taking care of...time to look for Ash." Gavin looked at his wet clothes for a second there. "After I change into something more presentable."

* * *

Seth was on his well to Michael's cell. Sure, he had about fifteen minutes, but her was sure the guard currently in session wouldn't mind getting off a little early. He saluted the Colonel about half way there, still intimidated by how tall the guy was. He found it, unsettling.

He put in the pass code, the door sliding open breath-takingly fast, for a change. He rent into the room, noticing Michael slouching on the bed, the guard having no luck in getting answers out of him.

The man looked over to Seth, an eyebrow raised at why he had been interrupted by a simple recruit.

"I am sorry to halt your progress. I am here for my shift." Seth coughed once, trying to break the tension in the air. The soldier didn't seem convinced in the least.

"You are ten minuted early." Seth noticed that the soldier was getting a little suspicious.

"Surely you wouldn't mind a few minutes off, hmm?" Seth crossed his arms, awaiting a response.

"THANK GOD!" The soldier grabbed Seth's hand and shacked it frantically. "I have been here for hours and hours on end! Thank you again!" The weird guy ran out the door, ecstatic that he could get a break at all. Seth laughed at the poor guy. Guess he wasn't the only one who absolutely hated his job.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Seth turned his head to Michael, noticing the scars and cuts on his arms, legs, and face. He had been through hell for sure. "You gonna beat me, huh? Bring it! I am sure I can at least take you."

Seth chuckled at the prisoner's statement, proceeding to take of his visor. "I am pretty sure you don't want to do that, Michael Genix. After all, you need me"

"Who the hell are you?" An eyebrow raised, he still didn't trust the person in front of him. He couldn't remember his face, so he wasn't exactly very reliable right now.

"You only hope of getting out, actually. Name''s Seth by the way." Seth offered his hand to Michael, who gave the spy a extremely slow-hand shake. Seth had the feeling he still didn't trust him. Who would blame him, being in this place could change a person like that.

"I guess I don't have to introduce myself, you seem to already know of me." Michael got up off his cot, taking it so slow. Trying to be careful not to over-work himself. "Where are my Pokemon?"

"They should be in the East Wing." A holographic map appeared on Seth's wrist.

"We are two floors below they place we need to go. As far as I can see, one we exit the elevator, we need to make a straight be-line for it." Their path was high-lighted on the map. It looked like it was too good to be true.

"How much of a shot do we have, Seth?" Seth looked at the prisoner, the pain evident in his eyes. She could tell by his condition that this was going to be a long shot.

"It's gonna be close." Michael sighed, stretching his arms and legs. Popping his knuckles, he took the Pokeball in Seth's hand. He looked at it, wondering if they both would make it out of this alive. This was going to one tough ride.

"So, who is this?" Michael eyed the Pokeball, hoping whatever it was would listen. He let the Pokemon free, and noticed it was Umbreon. Michael found this evolution of Eevee to be very strong and reliable.

The Pokemon tackled Michael to the ground, rubbing its face against his chest. Michael laughed, even through the pain. Seth couldn't help but smile at the Pokemon's antics.

"He's yours now. Got a name for him?" Umbreon continued to cuddle into its new trainer's arms. Michael was trying to figure out a name for the Dark Pokemon.

"Shadow. That's his name." Michael pet its head, causing the Pokemon to purr in enjoyment.

"Okay then, we better head out." Michael took Seth's hand, groaning in pain from all the bruises and sores on his body.

Shadow looked at him sympathetically, worry in his eyes. Michael ruffled its ears as an attempt to calm him down, which worked very well. Seth looked at the very closely.

"So it is true..."

"Seth!"

Seth awoke from his train of thoughts to see Shadow and Michael beckoning him to come on. He shoke his head away from his thought, they needed to focus on the escape.

* * *

Ash looked at the data sent to him by Seth. So far, it looked like they were performing their end of the operation. Now it was his turn.

"Gavin!" He yelled through the intercom system, his voice booming through the station.

"Get Flygon! We are heading out!"

Ash grabbed Charizard's Pokeball, and headed for the large doors to the surface. It was time to return the favor.

"Time to get Michael."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
